In devices for radio frequency (RF) applications and power applications among others, inductors are used. Inductors can help to minimize power fluctuations and thereby increase stability such as in chipset power supply. It is often desirable to integrate inductors in device packages such as power management integrated circuits (PMIC). FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional PMIC 100A. As seen, the conventional PMIC 100A includes an interposer substrate 110 with a die substrate 120 mounted thereon. Also, a die 130 and a surface mount device (SMD) power inductor 140 are provided within the die substrate 120. FIG. 1B illustrates another conventional PMIC 100B. The difference between FIGS. 1A and 1B is that in FIG. 1A, the SMD power inductor 140 is mounted on the interposer substrate 110 while in FIG. 1B, the SMD power inductor 140 is provided as a standalone device.
But in both conventional devices, a separate SMD power inductor 140 is provided. Having a separate inductor can reduce integration density, decrease flexibility, increase total footprint, and increase costs, among others. Also, when the separate SMD power inductor 140 is mounted on the interposer substrate 110 such as in FIG. 1A, a total height of the device package 100A increases.